Business-to-business (B2B) integration scenarios involve an application or user in one business being able to access services and data provided by an application in another business. In application-to-application (A2A) scenarios, an application within a business accesses services and data in another application within the same business. Access to such services and data creates security holes for the application through which mischievous users may attack the application and/or steal confidential data.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.